Control
by ThatWritingHo
Summary: He was always in control, no matter the situation, bedroom or not.


Needy barely began to describe your current state. Seiichi knelt on the bed between your spread legs, looking every bit like a hungry lion toying with his prey as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. His other hand gave a few lazy pumps to his rock hard cock, thick precum coating the head as he lightly toyed with himself.

His eyes roamed over you, taking in your disheveled hair, lips swollen and red from being interlocked with his own, the multiple love bites that adorned your body in red and purple hues, your nipples swollen and peaked from his sucking, your core slick and glistening with a mix of your own juices and his saliva. And, most of all, your gaze which was trained on him and him alone, lids hooded and pupils blown wide with arousal.

Suffice to say, he was happy with his work so far.

He lived for these moments, seeing you in your most vulnerable, intimate state.

"Seiichi…" your whine of his name shook him from his thoughts, and he smiled at you.

"Yes, love?"

"Please, stop teasing me…"

His smile only grew wider, and you only grew more frustrated.

"Ah, but what fun would that be, darling? You know how I adore when you beg."

The bastard would leave you hanging all night and have no qualms if you let him.

If you let him.

The idea was too tempting to pass up. You had never attempted to take control of Seiichi in the bedroom. I mean, it was Seiichi, after all. He was always in control, no matter the situation, bedroom or not. But you sure as hell could try, right? Maybe give him a taste of his own medicine, tease him mercilessly until he was the one begging.

The thought of seeing him flushed and flustered and desperate gave you courage, and, perhaps despite your better judgement, you quickly wrapped your legs around his hips and flipped the both of you so you were straddling him.

"Perhaps you will be the one begging tonight, Seiichi."

He stared up at you with wide, surprised eyes for a moment, but his expression quickly changed, his lips quirking up into an angelic, but absolutely devious smile. Fear and arousal both struck you as he propped himself up on one elbow, his hand coming up to gently cup your cheek, thumb caressing your soft skin.

"You know, it's quite adorable that you think you can take control."

His fingers shifted, and he gripped your face firmly, squishing your cheeks and tilting your chin so that you looked him dead in the eyes as he sat fully up, smile now gone.

"Now get on your knees and spread yourself for me like a good girl before I decide to punish you like you deserve."

_Oh_

You had never seen this side of Seiichi before, and it sent a wave of arousal though your entire being, goose bumps formed along your skin and you couldn't suppress a small shiver. Seiichi's eyes were glinting in amusement, and you knew that he knew that you were now putty in his hands, malleable and willing to be shaped into whatever he wished.

With a small amount of shuffling due to your now jelly-like legs, you did as he bade, settling bent over on your knees, both arms reaching behind to spread your plump, swollen pussy lips open for him, leaving your face to smush into the blankets without their support.

"Good girl, much better…"

Seiichi's fingers lightly circled over your exposed clit, spreading more of your wetness, and you quivered in anticipation.

"Now, what is it that you want? And be sure to ask nicely."

You swallowed hard and squirmed a bit. God this was embarrassing…

"Please, Seiichi, sir, please please let me feel your cock inside of me."

"Hmm.." he hummed in contemplation and your heart sank. "I don't know if I'm convinced. Tell me why I should fuck such a needy whore."

Never in a million years had you imagined being called a whore would make your pussy throb like this. But coming from Seiichi's smooth velvety voice, you couldn't help yourself, and you struggled to form a coherent sentence in response.

"I… b-because I… I'm…"

"Because I, I, I," he mocked, "Just listen to how pathetic you sound. I suppose there's no helping it, after all, there's only one use for fuck toys like you."

To punctuate his final insult, he slipped the tip of his cock past your folds, pulling back out slowly before pushing forward with more force to fully sheath himself in your tight heat. The sound you made as you were finally filled was absolutely mortifying, and you heard Seiichi chuckle a bit behind you.

"What a desperate little thing you are."

His palm rested on your tailbone to steady you as he built a rhythm, and you whimpered when his thumb, slicked with his saliva, probed at your tight ring of muscles and used it as leverage to hold you in place.

Seiichi's pace was hard and relentless, so much different from his normal love making. It was exactly what you needed after all his teasing and toying, and you didn't attempt to hold back any of your moans as he fucked you into submission.

Your high was approaching fast, and you felt the familiar pooling of heat in your abdomen. Seiichi laughed, and pounded into you harder.

"That's it, come on my cock, you filthy bitch."

His words tipped you over the edge, and you fell hard, walls clamping around him and milking him for all he was worth as he hit his orgasm right after you, coating your insides with his heat.

He collapsed on the bed next to you, panting hard, and carefully helped you to lay on your back, touch once again soft and soothing, as if you were delicate and might break from the slightest pressure.

Seiichi gently smoothed the hair off of your sweaty forehead, and you turned to him and met his eyes as you took control of your breathing. The amount of love and adoration in his eyes nearly made you lose your breath all over again.

"Are you alright? Was that too much? I'm sorry, I should have talked to you about this first, but I got so caught up in the moment… Can I get you anything? Water? A towel? Shall I run you a bath? I could-"

"Seiichi!"

His mouth snapped shut as you cut off his rambling.

"Seiichi, that was amazing.'

A genuine smile brightened his entire face.

"No, _you_ were amazing."


End file.
